Sasuke and Naruto's Spa
by mewantpancake
Summary: Sakura's feet hurt. Sasuke and Naruto compete to see who can make her feet feel better and then go on to do her nails. Poll on who should win, inside and update on profile poll. NaruSakuSasu and SasuSakuNaru Vote to choose who wins! Narusaku Sasusaku


So here's a Sasusaku fic for you loyal readers. The results of my poll for who ends up with Sakura in This sounds like a Cheesy Game Show:

Itachi - 4 votes (Sasuke: NOOOOOO)

Gaara, Neji, and Kiba- 3 votes

Deidara and Sasuke- 2 votes

Kabuto and Iruka-1 vote (o.0)

So if you want Sasuke to end up with Sakura, vote on my profile please. How did Kabuto and Iruka get in there?

_Thoughts_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay everyone, let's rest for the night" Kakashi said as the rest of Team 7 sat down in the forest clearing.

"Finally!" Sakura said, "My feet are killing me!". Sakura just recently some new ninja sandals in green, but the company forgot that these were ninja shoes, they need to be pre-broken in as ninjas have no time to do things like walking around just to get their shoes comfy. Due to the company's mistake, her feet were feeling like she just walked three miles in heels.

Sakura pulled her shoes off and got to rubbing her feet. _I'm regretting getting these shoes, but they looked too cute in the store and maybe Sasuke might notice me now. Oh, but how do I look now rubbing my feet like some kid with growing pains?_ Sasuke sighed, interrupting Sakura's thoughts and pulled a basin and a pot out of his pack.

"Hmmm? Sasuke-kun are you using the basin to brush your teeth? But what's with the pot? We ate only a while ago," Sakura asked as Naruto pulled his sleeping cap onto his head. Sasuke replied with the usual "Hn" as he walked to a nearby stream with the pot, leaving the basin behind.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! Sasuke just doing that cause he thinks he's so superior to us, but we don't need him" Naruto said as he set up his sleeping bag as the night was cooler than normal, but now cold enough to risk being spotted my rouge-nins be the sight of their fire. Kakashi, whipping out his book, just hmmmed.

"But that still doesn't answer my question, what's Sasuke-kun doing?" Sakura said.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto said, "Probably something stupid, like watering the fish".

"The only one who is stupid here is you, dobe, who waters fish?" Sasuke said as he came back with wood. He set up and wood and said "Fire Ball Jutsu," lighting the wood on fire. Sasuke held the pot, full of water over the fire while Sakura set up her sleeping bag. The sounds of boiling water bubbling was soon heard. He poured it into the basin and carried it over to Sakura.

"Umm thank you?" Sakura said just staring into the basin.

"If you don't want it, can I cook ramen in it?" Naruto said.

"Of course she wants it, idiot," Sasuke said.

"Oh! Yes, I want it, but what do I do with it?" Sakura said.

"Soak your feet in it," Sasuke said.

Smiling, Sakura said, "Oh, thank you Sasuke-kun," and settled her sore feet into the soothing hot water of the basin. _That's so nice of him. I'm glad I got those shoes!_

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! I can Rasengan the water for you. It will be like a little hot tub!" Naruto said as his foxy grin stretched out his face (A/N: Doesn't his face like get bigger when he grins?).

"Would you, really? Oh, you guys are too good for me!" Sakura said.

"It's cool, really, it's the least I can do," Naruto said as his jutsu bubbled the warm water and made Sakura's feet feel baby soft. Sakura, meanwhile, was giving him a gentle smile. _She's smiling sweeter at him, then when she smiled at me when I got the basin for her! Dang it! I got the hot water and started this whole thing, that idiot isn't going to charm her with his Ramengan or whatever it's called! What else do people do at spas, think, think, think. What the heck? I'm not Winnie the Pooh, I don't go think, think, think! Oh. Wait! I know! I guess watching that show isn't a real waste. _Sasuke thought.

Pulling on his smirk, Sasuke staggered in a "manly" way over to Sakura and Naruto. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! Thanks again for the hot water, but why did you do it?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, why did you? Are you competing with me for Sakura-chan's love?" Naruto said as Sakura blushed. _Does he really like me?_

_Oh Snap! What do I say to that?!_ Sasuke thought. His smirk dropped for a second as he put on an indifferent look. "I didn't want Sakura complaining and us being slowed down by her feet," he said. Sakura's face fell.

"So, why are you here now Sasuke? Sakura's feet are feeling better now, you can leave," Naruto said, glaring at him. _Oh SNAP! Did I hurt her feelings? _

"I'm here to do her nails," Sasuke said. A cricket chirped in the background as Kakashi giggled.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Naruto said, "You're going to do her nails!"

"WHAT! I'm sure Sakura would love me doing her nails, and she'll love them!" Sasuke said.

"Fat chance, I'll do better!" Naruto said, "I declare a contest, you get Sakura-chan's right foot, I get her left one. The one Sakura-chan likes better wins!" he said.

"What do I get if I win?" Sasuke said.

"I'll stop eating ramen for a week, and if I win, you stop eating tomatoes!" Naruto said.

"You're on!" Sasuke said. _I'm going to win the girl of my dreams, beat Naruto's butt, and get him off ramen for a week, this is perfect. _

As the boys set off to work, grabbing supplies from Sakura's backpack, Sakura, just recovering from shock, asked them questions. "So where did you guys learn to do nails?"

"I did my mom's nails, French style, dark purple when my brother was on a mission," Sasuke said proudly. (A/N: That's were Itachi gets his nails from!)

"When I couldn't pay for ramen, I had to do Ayame's nails to pay the old man back," Naruto said.

_Oh Snap! So the dobe can do nails! _Sasuke thought as he went into panic mode, but kept his exterior cool.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DONE!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed. Naruto's side had nails that were peachy orange and sparkled with crystal gel. An dark orange fox was painted carefully on each nail, doing random things, like bouncing a ball, dancing, and eating ramen. Sasuke's side was striped plaid dark purple, black, and hot pink. Each corner had a delicate pink rhinestone pasted on and the surface of the nails were flat and glossy.

"WOW!" These are awesome!" Sakura said. "But I have to choose……..

REVIEW SAYING WHO WINS! DON'T VOTE ON MY PROFILE! That's a different poll, but you can vote in both if you wish x3 Review!

Sasuke: I should win!

Naruto: NO, I should, believe it!

Me: Help Sakura choose!

Kakashi: What just happened?


End file.
